


Relax

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek and Scott try to get Stiles to rest and relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: Elevate

"Lay down, elevate your legs. Are you hungry?" Derek asked as he carefully pushed Stiles' down on the couch.

"Oh, are you thirsty? Do you need your computer?" Scott questioned from behind Derek.

Stiles snorted and struggled to get up, "No, to all of that."

"No, no, don't get up," Derek started.

"Deaton told you to get all the rest that you could," Scott proudly threw in.

"What in the world has gotten into you two? You usually make some semblance of sense."

"The pups, we don't want you to hurt yourself or them."

Stiles froze and looked at both men in horror. "You think _I_ am _pregnant_? Are you both out of your minds?"

"No, we heard you talking to Deaton. We heard him say that you need all the rest you can get before the pups get here. When are you due? I mean, shouldn't you have included Derek in the doctor's visits/ They're his pups, right?"

"They damned well better not be!" Stiles yelled in a panicked voice.

Derek looked like he had been struck with a knife at the words. "What?" he managed to croak out.

"Matilda, one of the police service animals, managed to get herself knocked up. _She's_ going to have her pups any day now. My dad said I could have one once they get weaned. Deaton said that the pup will be even more hyper than I am and I better get my rest while I can. I cannot believe that you two forgot I was a boy and can't have babies. Derek, if you have some super sperm that defies nature, you had better fess up, now. Same for you Scott."

Both of the men looked at Stiles with puppy dog eyes. It's not their fault that they wanted a baby. Neither cared which of them were the father, they just thought a baby would make them all closer. Well, Perhaps, they could talk to Deaton and Stiles about the possibility of a baby. Maybe there was a spell that could help them along. Until then, they would dote on Stiles and the pup, show him that they would be good fathers to any child that they had.

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a plan.

~Fin~


End file.
